The New Man in Charge
The New Man in Charge - dodatkowy, 12-minutowy odcinek serialu, pełniący funkcje epilogu. Pojawił się 24 sierpnia 2010 na dwóch wydaniach DVD: Complete Sixth Season i Complete Collection. Opis Orote Peninsula, Guam W magazynie logistycznym DHARMA dwaj pracownicy Hector i Glenn przygotowują do wysyłki palety z jedzeniem. Zjawia się tam Ben i przedstawia się pracownikom. Wyjaśnia im, że przysłał go nowy szef i każe im zamknąć magazyn, bo teraz są już wolni. Oni protestują, bo załadowywali palety przez ostatnie 20 lat, a Linus płaci im odprawę i tłumaczy, że Inicjatywa DHARMA nie istnieje już od prawie 20 lat. Oni mówią, że to niemożliwe, bo dostawali informacje o wysyłce, ale Ben mówi, że przysyłano je automatycznie ze stacji Latarnia. thumb|left|[[Ben bierze segregator z filmem instruktażowym dla stacji Hydra]] Hector i Glenn domagają się odpowiedzi na parą pytań, bo należy im się za tyle lat służby i Linus zgadza się by zadali po jednym pytaniu. Zapytany o to gdzie trafiały palety z jedzeniem wyjaśnia, że na wyspę. Pracownicy nie potrafią zrozumieć jak to możliwe skoro za każdym razem dostawali inne współrzędne, a on tłumaczy, że wyspa się przemieszcza, ale nie chce nic więcej powiedzieć w tym temacie. Hector zauważa, że skoro są na Guam to wyspa musi być gdzieś w tropikach i pyta dlaczego w takim razie na paletach wysyłali tam krakersy dla niedźwiedzi polarnych i skąd na wyspie wzięły się niedźwiedzie. Ben wyjmuje segregator pełen płyt DVD i pyta ich czy mają odtwarzacz. thumb|right|[[Pierre Chang wyjaśnia zastosowanie pokoju 23]] Ben puszcza Hectorowi i Glennowi instruktaż dla stacji Hydra, w którym pojawia się Pierre Chang i przedstawiając własnym nazwiskiem prosi by nie używano go w innych projektach ze względu bezpieczeństwa, by potem nie musiał używać pseudonimów. Opowiada następnie, że w stacji Hydra prowadzone są badania genetyczne nad niedźwiedziami, ptakami i stworzeniami morskimi. Potem niedźwiedzie mają zostać przetransportowane na główną wyspę do dalszych badań, ale zanim to nastąpi pracownicy muszą upewnić się, że niedźwiedzice nie są ciężarne, gdyż w Stacji Orchidea elektromagnetyzm jest tak silny, iż ma katastrofalny wpływ na wczesny okres ciąży. Wspomina też o pokoju 23, w którym przesłuchuje się porwanych Agresorów w sprawie wyspy, ich bóstwa Jacoba i życia Innych i dzięki praniu mózgu wymazuje się wspomnienia Innym. Wszystko po to by nie naruszyć rozejmu. Po obejrzeniu filmu Ben wychodzi każąc pracownikom zgasić światło gdy będą opuszczać to miejsce. Sam ma jeszcze jedno spotkanie. Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute thumb|right|[[Ben rozmawia z Waltem]] Ben zjawia się w szpitalu psychiatrycznym i prosi pielęgniarkę o widzenie z pacjentem Keithem Johnsonem. Nie był umówiony, ale daje jej notatkę by pokazała Keithowi to ten zgodzi się go przyjąć. Chwilę potem Ben spotyka się z Keithem, który okazuje się być Waltem. Chłopak pyta Linusa co tu robi, a on mówi, że przysłali go przyjaciele - tak, jak to było napisane w notatce - i choć Walt twierdzi, że nie ma przyjaciół, Ben zapewnia go, że każdy ma i przeprasza go za to, że kiedyś go porwał. Następnie przypomina Waltowi, że jest niezwykły i mówi, że Michael mimo iż nie żyje potrzebuje jego pomocy. Obaj wychodzą z Santa Rosa i Walt cieszy się widząc czekającego w vanie DHARMA Hurleya. Mówi, że wierzył, iż w końcu ktoś wróci po niego, ale każdy mówił mu, że jest szalony, a Hurley zapewnia go, że nie jest i mówi, że wracają na wyspę, bo Walt od zawsze do niej należał. Chłopak pyta dlaczego. „Chciałbym porozmawiać z tobą o pracy”, mówi Hurley i każe Benowi ruszać. „Czas wracać do domu”, dodaje i we trzej odjeżdżają vanem. Pytania bez odpowiedzi *Skoro DHARMA nie istnieje od 20 lat skąd na płytach DVD jej logo? *Co za pracę ma do wykonania Walt? W przyszłości zastąpić Hurleya jako przywódce innych. *Co zagraża Michaelowi i jak można mu pomóc? Michael nie "ruszył dalej" i jest uwieziony na wyspie. *Dlaczego Walt od zawsze należał do Wyspy? *Dlaczego człowiek przepowiadający przyszłość kazał lecieć Claire lotem 815? *Dlaczego Sayid musiał lecieć lotem 815? Teorie *Prawdopodobnie Inni nienawidzili DHARMA i urządzili czystkę ze względu przesłuchań prowadzonych w Pokoju 23. *Ptak, który w odcinkach "Exodus: Part 1" i "Live Together, Die Alone: Part 1" wypowiadał imię Hurleya to prawdopodobnie jeden z eksperymentów DHARMA.